vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) (Post-Crisis)
Summary Billy Batson was orphaned when his parents were murdered by their treacherous assistant, Theo Adam, the descendant of Shazam's former champion, who became infused with his ancestor's soul after speaking the wizard's name. Upon witnessing this, Shazam guided Billy into the domain on the Rock of Eternity, upon which he gave the boy the ability to become the hero Captain Marvel by saying "Shazam!" as Black Adam did millennia ago. Imbued with the Wisdom of Solomon, The Strength of Hercules, The Courage of Achilles, The Power of Zeus, The Endurance of Atlas, and the Speed of Mercury, Billy began fighting for truth and justice, often being considered the single most idealistic and pure-hearted member of the Justice League. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Captain Marvel, Billy Batson, Shazam Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human blessed by the wizard Shazam, Member of the JSA and the JLA Powers and Abilities: Blessed with the power to gain Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Magic, Regeneration (Mid; regenerated from being turned inside out), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2; The ability to survive in space and without food, water, or air for extended periods of time), Incredible Mental Acuity and knowledge of all of human history, Information Analysis with Wisdom of Solomon (It allows him to know the powers of those he has never fought before), Power Nullification (His lightning can negate Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Easily saw through an illusion from Shazam), Petrification (Resisted a beam that petrified Superman), Magic and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as equal, or nearly equal, to Superman.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Superman) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to Superman) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Has shown to scale to Superman. His Resistance to Magic allows him to easily recover from being forcibly turned inside out with no lasting effects aside from temporary dizziness) Stamina: Virtually limitless (The Endurance of Atlas prevents fatigue, hunger, and thirst, Can easily endure drawn-out slugfests with beings of similar power to him, unfazed by the conditions of space, In one story, he was only dazed after being forcibly turned inside out by a magic beam) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters (several dozen meters) with lightning bolts. Possibly Planetary (The force of his punches can easily affect entire planets.) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Due to having the Wisdom of Solomon, Captain Marvel has access to a vast repository of scholarly knowledge of human history and has a photographic memory, allowing him to converse in virtually any human language and has a working knowledge of many fields of science and mathematics. In addition, his nearly infallible wisdom is supplemented by an incredible amount of experience, facing virtually every kind of foe during his solo adventures and time with the JSA and JLA, from aliens, to scientists, to deities and demigods who are able to wield power comparable to his, making him an excellent hand-to-hand combatant who is able to spar with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman. However, due to being a child, he is often excitable, naive, and easily distracted, which has gotten him into trouble on various occasions. Weaknesses: Without the power of Shazam, he is only a normal, if street smart, child. Many stories portray him as incredibly naive and idealistic and is easily distracted due to his nature as a pre-teen boy, He will revert back to being Billy if he is somehow forced to say "Shazam!" Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Captain Marvel's Profile (Note: Binary was used. No additional equipment beyond standard, win by knockout. Speed is equalized.) King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Hyperion's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Ultron (Marvel Comics) Ultron's Profile (Speed was equalized, Ultron was in his Age of Ultron form) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Blessing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Justice League Members Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Transformation Users Category:Age Users